dunefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шан Филлипс
Джейн Элизабет Элвен Филлипс (валл. Jane Elizabeth Ailwên Phillips), сценическое имя Шан Филлипс (валл. Siân Phillips) — уэльская актриса театра кино, телевидения и радио. В кинофильме «Дюна» (1984) исполнила роль Преподобной матери Гайи-Елены Моийам. Биография Родилась 14 мая 1933 года в деревне Гуаин-Кай-Гёрвен (валл. Gwaun-Cae-Gurwen) в графстве Гламорган в семье металлиста (впоследствии полицейского) Дэвида Филлипса и учительницы Салли (в девичестве Томас).BBC - South West Wales - Hall of FameSian Phillips Biography (1934-) Родным языком Джейн был валлийский: в своей автобиографии она отмечает, что говорила только по-валлийски на протяжении большей части своего детства, а английский язык изучала, слушая радио.Contemporary Authors Online, Gale, 2008"Sian Phillips" BBC:Wales Arts at www.bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 12 December 2011 Училась в гимназии города Понтардо, где школьный учитель Эйк Девис и называл её Шан, валлийской формой имени Джейн."Sian Phillips: Stage and Screen Actress" at www.terrynorm.ic24.netThe Actress Siân Phillips В дальнейшем Шан изучала английский язык и философию в Университетском колледже Кардиффа. left|thumb|220px|Шан Филлипс в 1959 году В 1955 году Филлипс окончила Уэльский университет и в сентябре того же года поступила в Королевскую академию драматического искусства в Лондоне (в один год с Дайаной Ригг и Глендой Джексон).Jenny Gilbert, "How We Met: Diana Rigg and Valerie Solti" The Independent (6 September 1998)."Sian Phillips Biography" at www.filmreference.com."Sian Phillips" in Turner Classic Movies at www.tcm.com. Выиграв Бэнкрофтскую золотую медаль за игру в пьесе «Гедда Габлер», она получила приглашение работать в Голливуде по окончании Академии. Ещё когда она была студенткой, ей предложили три контракта для съёмки в фильмах, согласно которым в течение длительного периода времени она должна была работать в Соединённых Штатах, но она отказалась от них, предпочтя выступать на сцене."Phillips, Siân (1933-)" in BFI Screenonline at www.screenonline.org.uk. thumb|230px|В фильме «Бекет» (1964) Профессиональную актёрскую карьеру Филлипс начала в возрасте 11 лет, начав выступать на радио BBC Home Service. Её первой ролью стала роль рыжего кота.CynbytheSea Interview with Sian Phillips (Adrian) at www.cynbythesea.com. Retrieved 16 December 2011Terri Paddock, "20 Questions With . . . Sian Phillips" in Whats On Stage (15 March 2004) at www.whatsonstage.com. Retrieved 16 December 2011 В этом же возрасте она выиграла свою первую актёрскую премию за своё выступление на национальном фестивале Эйстетвод, состоявшемся в Лландиби в 1944 году, где она мсполнила роль одного из двух пожилых мужчин в драматической дилогией. В 17 лет Филлипс впервые появилась на британском телевидении, а в 18 выиграла валлийскую актерскую премию. В 1953 году, будучи ещё студенткой Кардиффского университета, она работала диктором и комментатором Би-би-си в Уэльсе и участвовала в создании валлийскоязычных программ Валлийского совета по культуре."Siân Phillips: Stage and Screen Actress" at www.terrynorm.ic24.net. Retrieved 13 December 2011 left|thumb|230px|Шан Филлипс и Питер О'Тул С 1953 по 1955 год Филлипс был членом Антрепризы Би-би-си и труппы Национального театра, гастролировала по Уэльсу, выступая в валлийских и английских пьесах, которые ставил Валлийский совет по культуре. В 1958 году она играла Машу в «Трёх сёстрах» в постановки Ноттингем Плейхаус, в 1959 году — принцессу Сиван в «Королевской дочери» Сондерса Льюиса в театре Hampstead Theatre Club, в 1960 году — Катарину в «Укрощении строптивой» в Оксфордском театре. Она вновь сыграла принцессу Сиван в постановке Би-би-си «Сиван: королевская дочь», вышедшей в эфир на BBC One в Уэльсе 1 марта 1960 года.Sian Phillips Biography in www.filmreference.com. Retrieved 16 December 2011"Siwan: The King's Daughter" in BBC One at www.bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 16 December 2011 С октября 1958 по апрель 1959 года она была ведущей ежемесячной программы Land of Song (Gwlad y Gân) на десятом канале Television Wales and the West."TWW (Television Wales and the West) Channel 10" at www.78rpm.co.uk. Retrieved 24 December 2011 thumb|250px|В роли Ливии в сериале «Я, Клавдий» (1976) Успех на лондонской сцене впервые пришёл к Филлипс в 1957 году, когда она сыграла в «Магде» Германа Зудермана в постановке Королевской академии драматического искусства:"University of Kent: Special Collections Theatre Collections" at www.kent.ac.uk. Retrieved 12 December 2011 хотя в то время она была ещё студенткой, её сравнивали с Сарой Бернар, некогда игравшую эту же роль.Terri Paddock, "20 Questions With... Sian Phillips" in Whats On Stage (15 March 2004) at www.whatsonstage.com. Retrieved 16 December 2011 В 1957 году (по другим источникам в 1959) Филлипс исполнила главную роль в «Гедде Габлер» Генрика Ибсена."V&A Search the Collections: Sian Phillips in The Holiday" at collections.vam.co.uk. Retrieved 18 December 2011"BBC Wales Arts: Siân Phillips" at www.bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 18 December 2011"Sian Phillips: Milestones" in Turner Classic Movies in www.tcm.com. Retrieved 18 December 2011 В сентябре 1958 года она сыграла Маргарет Мюр в постановке The Holiday Джона Холла в оксфордском Новом театре."V&A Search the Collections: Sian Phillips in The Holiday" at collections.vam.co.uk. Retrieved 12 December 2011 В мае 1958 Филлипс сыграла Жанну д'Арк в «Святой Иоанне» Бернарда Шоу в Belgrade Theatre в Ковентри, который был открыт всего за шесть недель до премьеры пьесы в постановке Брайана Бэйли. Зрители так описали её выступление: «Шан Филлипс в роли Жанны бросает вызов закону средних чисел, так как, увидев Шивонн Маккенну в 1955 году в постановке Arts Theatre, я счёл невозможным равное исполнение в течение полувека. Как и ирландская девушка, валлийская девушка идеальна... Эта девушка не играет Жанну - она и есть Жанна. Короче, совершенство».Mervyn Jones, "Socialist Coventry Scores Another Triumph" Tribune Magazine (23 May 1958). Retrieved from archive.tribunemagazine.co.uk, 13 December 2011 left|thumb|250px|Гайя-Елена Моийам и Пол Атрейдес В дальнейшем Филилпс играла Джулию в пьесе «Герцогиня Мальфи», поставленной Шекспировским мемориальным театром (Стрэтфорд, премьера 30 ноября 1960) и театром «Олдвич» (Лондон, премьера 15 декабря 1960), графиню Берту в «Ундине» театра «Олдвич» (Лондон, премьера 12 января 1961) и мисс Хэвишем в «Больших надеждах» Королевской шекспировской компании (Стрэтфорд, премьера 6 декабря 2005).Royal Shakespeare Company Archive Catalogue at calm.shakespeare.org..uk. Retrieved 16 December 2011 В театрах Вест-Энда Филлипс играла в постановках «Марлен» (в роли Марлен Дитрих), мьюзиклах «Приятель Джои», «Жижи», «Маленькая серенада». Филлипс исполняла роли леди Бритомарт «Майор Барбара» в театре имени Литтлтона (премьера 18 октября 1982), мадам Нильсен в пьесе «Белые» в Национальном театре, играла в In Bed With Magritte (премьера 1 декабря 1995). Шан Филлипс сыграла множество ролей в кино и на телевидении; одной из наиболее известной её ролью стала роль Ливии Друзиллы в вышедшей на Би-би-си популярной адаптации романа Роберта Грейвса «Я, Клавдий» (Би-би-си 2, 1976), за которую она получила в 1977 году премию Британская академия кино и телевизионных искусств (BAFTA) в номинации «Лучшая актриса». Актриса неоднократно появлялась в оригинальной телеигре-гамруль Call My Bluff. thumb|200px|Шан Филлипс, Франческа Аннис и Сильвана Мангано — три Преподобных матери Филлипс вместе со своим тогдашним мужем Питером О'Тулом снялась в нескольких фильмах, таких как «Бекет» (1964), музыкальный фильм «Прощайте, мистер Чипс» (1969) в роли Урсулы Моссбэнк, «Война Мерфи» (1971). Актриса исполнила роль Эммелайн Панкхёрст в телевизионном мини-сериале «Плечом к плечу» (1974), неверной леди Энн Смайли в мини-сериалах Би-би-си 1 «Шпион, выйди вон!» (1979) и «Люди Смайли» (1982), снятых по одноимённым романам Джона Ле Карре, в Нижинского (1980), снялась в роли королевы Кассиопеи в «Битве титанов» (1981). Другими известными ролями Филлипс стали рольи Преподобной матери Гайи-Елены Моийам в «Дюне» Дэвида Линча (1984) и сестры ночи Чарал в телефильме «Эвоки: Битва за Эндор» (1985). Она также появилась во 2 и 4 сезонах (1998 и 2000) канадского сериала «Её звали Никита» в роли Эдриан, основательницы антитеррористической организации «Первый отдел». В 2001 году Филлипс снялась в роли целительницы Консуэлы Дунфи в 7 эпизоде сериала Ballykissangel. Актриса снималась в сериалах «Чисто Английские убийства» (2006), «Пуаро» (2008), «Новые уловки» (2010), «Льюис» (2011), «Страйк» (2017). В 2001 — 2002 годы играла главную роль в комедии The Leopard in Autumn на Би-би-си Радио 4. Личная жизнь left|thumb|220px|С дочерью Кейт Первым мужем Шан Филлипс был Дон Рой, аспирант Уэльского университета: они поженились в 1956 году и развелись в 1959."Sian Phillips Biography" in www.filmreference.com. Retrieved 16 December 2011"When the magic wore off", The Observer, 29 July 2001. Retrieved 10 December 2015. В декабре 1959 года, уже будучи беременной, Филлипс вышла замуж за Питера О'Тула. У них было двое детей"Peter O'Toole" in www.superiorpics.com. Retrieved 16 December 2011, Кейт (1960), позднее ставшая актрисой, и Патрисия (1963), связавшая жизнь с театром.Pat O'Toole web site Брак Шан и Питера распался в 1979 году. Третьим мужем Филлипс стал актёр Робин Сакс, который был младше её на 17 лет. Их отношения начались ещё в 1975 году, а женились они в 1979 году вскоре после развода Шан. Филлипс развелась с Саксом в 1991 году. Двухтомная автобиография Шан Филлипс Private Faces and Public Places была издана в 1999 (первый том) и 2001 (второй том) году. Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *Шан Филлипс на сайте Internet Movie Database * *Шан Филлипс на сайте Aveleyman.com *Siân Phillips: 'I have no interest in being remembered. I want people to get on with living!' Категория:Актёры